1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and an imaging apparatus in which an image is combined and displayed in a portion of an image being captured.
2. Related Art
At present, a so-called Picture-in-Picture (PinP) technique is known in which an image is combined and displayed in a portion of a main image being captured. As techniques of displaying an image using the PinP, the following documents, for example, are known.
In patent document 1 (JP-A-5-252510), the size of a PinP composite region is changed with respect to the movement of a received image which is transmitted from a communication partner, or the turning on and off of combining processing is automatically controlled.
In patent document 2 (JP-A-2005-286590), a screen display region corresponding to the priority of one of a content, a scene, and a subject to which a user pays particular attention is stored, and the received content is displayed in the screen display region according to the set display priority.
FIG. 20 shows a state in which a moving picture is being displayed by using the PinP. However, when a moving object M, which is a subject of image capture, is displayed in a main image A, and a combined auxiliary image P is displayed in the PinP, there have been cases where the moving object M moves with the lapse of time and is overlapped with the position where the auxiliary image P is being combined, in which case the moving object M, i.e., the subject of image capture, is unable to be displayed properly, making it difficult for the user to view the moving object M.
The invention has been devised in view of the above-described circumstances, and its object is to provide an image display device, an image display method, and an imaging apparatus in which, at the time of combining by the PinP a predetermined image in an image including a moving subject during the capturing of a moving picture, a PinP composite region can be set in a visibly appropriate position,